Dis, tu m'aimes ?
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Hebi est une nouvelle boîte de nuit attirant de plus en plus de clients. Sasuke fait parti des quelques rares privilégiés à connaître le gérant Orochimaru. Que cache cette enseigne ? SasuNaru Day. Os supplémentaire 2011.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Dis, tu m'aimes ?**

**Occasion : SasuNaru Day**

**Rating : M/16+**

**Résumé : Hebi est une nouvelle boîte de nuit attirant de plus en plus de clients. Sasuke fait parti des quelques rares privilégiés à connaître le gérant Orochimaru. Que cache cette enseigne ?**

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

Des sonorités fortes emplissaient la rue, les gens se pressaient à l'entrée de la boîte Hebi alors que la pluie s'abattait sans relâche sur la ville de Konoha.

Sous un parapluie sombre, une silhouette masculine se tenait à l'écart de toute cette foule. Rien que sa carrure dénotait une certaine élégance par son port et sa prestance. Une flamme vint scintiller de manière éphémère le temps d'allumer une cigarette.

Seul, il tirait sa clope tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard furtif vers l'entrée de la boîte aux clients survoltés.

On apercevait, par intermittence, un morceau de son costard sombre, par la lumière que diffusait un lampadaire non loin de lui. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Le rougeoiement du mégot étincela quelques secondes en tombant pour être piétiné d'un mouvement vif.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'entrée VIP composé d'un escalier surmonté d'un passage bordé d'une rambarde. Il était chic, très bourgeois dans un costume friqué et propre sur soi, très séduisant aussi.

Ses yeux sombres brillaient dans l'obscurité d'une étrange profondeur carmine tandis que ses lèvres fines s'étiraient dans un sourire sardonique.

Passé sous le ponton, il abaissa son parapluie laissant découvrir une carnation pâle et des cheveux onyx en bataille. C'était un bel homme jugèrent bons nombres de demoiselles gloussantes dans la queue pour entrer dans la nouvellement célèbre Hebi.

Le ténébreux leva un regard blasé et particulièrement hautain vers l'enseigne de l'établissement : une femme plutôt quelconque, mais relativement aguichante, avec des serpents enroulés autour de son corps, mêlait sa langue à celle fourchue d'un reptile. Il ne s'y attarda pas se concentrant plutôt sur les deux videurs à l'entrée. Le plus petit lui interdisait le passage de par son corps.

Ce videur avait une attitude confiante, relâchée mais dangereuse. On aurait dit un fauve toute en décontraction factice prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Il cachait son regard derrière des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit. Certainement pour dissimuler à tous des yeux dilatés par une quelconque drogue. Quelques mèches blondes s'échappaient de sa casquette mise de travers. Il portait une lourde chaine en argent faite de gros maillon avec un pendentif dollar qui tranchait avec sa chemise noire ouverte sur un torse halé. Il mâcha son chewing gum une fois avant de déglutir pour s'adresser au client.

« Tu passes pas, bâtard ! »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec attardement ainsi qu'avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.

Le ténébreux n'eut qu'un rictus supérieur tout en poussant le gêneur par l'épaule. Le blond réagit au quart de tour empoignant le client pour lui faire une clef de bras.

« Arrête, laisse monsieur Uchiha tranquille. C'est un habitué, proféra avec calme le second videur, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Sa tête me revient pas ! »

Le blond lâcha le plus jeune des Uchiha avec désinvolture pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde sur le côté agrémentant ses paroles de gestes fluides et théâtraux.

« Passe…passe…mais je te garde à l'œil… »

Sasuke haussa les épaules tout en lorgnant le second videur, un rouquin, à la fausse allure pacifique.

« Merci Juugo.

- Et en plus, faux cul », s'exclama l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

Sasuke l'ignora avec ostentation s'adressant plutôt à Juugo.

« Vous devriez faire part de plus de jugeote avant d'embaucher n'importe qui…

- Mais viens pas foutre la merde dans mon taff, sale… »

Juugo attrapa vivement le blond le forçant à se taire.

« …surtout moins surexcité à l'avenir », ajouta Sasuke avec moquerie.

L'Uchiha eut un clin d'œil pour Juugo laissant le premier videur bouder dans son coin. Il pénétra à l'intérieur poussant les battants lourds de l'entrée dans un soupir à peine audible. La musique électro résonnait dans les corps remuants, vibrait au fond de son cœur et animait chaque mouvement lascif. Les couleurs chaudes et les formes multiples glissaient sur les peaux, les chevelures et les vêtements dans un ballet ensorcelant. Les épidermes se frôlaient, se dévoilaient et se mélangeaient. Tout n'était que vagues dans un océan humain.

L'ambiance se révélait torride dans ses souffles courts et brûlants, dans cette proximité indécente et dans ses courbes tentantes, mais le regard de glace de Sasuke ne vacilla même pas vers l'intérêt.

Le brun trancha la foule écartant sans aucun tact quiconque barrait son chemin. Il suffisait d'un regard pour rebuter le premier venu. Il savait où se diriger avec une rapidité outrageante. Les autres l'indifféraient. Il n'était venu que pour se distraire, et c'était un plaisir solitaire.

Il se faufila dans un recoin peu connu de l'Hebi, là où n'entrait que les privilégiés d'Orochimaru, le gérant de l'établissement de nuit. Peu connue, cette salle était réservée aux clients venus se rincer l'œil sur des corps magnifiques de strip-teaseurs triés sur le volet par ce pervers aux goûts précieux d'Orochimaru. Il montra sa carte d'invitation au gardien du lieu sacro-saint : Suigestu. L'homme, aux cheveux blancs malgré sa jeunesse, sourit de toutes ses dents pointues. Son regard mauve brillait d'une certaine lubricité accompagnée de complicité.

Sasuke respira de bien être en s'avançant dans un espace libéré puis il choisit un siège près d'une scène agrémentée d'une barre métallique. Il avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil vers un coin sombre sur sa droite. Habituellement, Orochimaru se tenait là-bas. A mois qu'il ne soit en train de discuter avec un autre client, il ne tarderait pas à venir à sa rencontre.

Il fit un tour de la salle tamisée du regard. C'était un endroit bien plus convivial. Les lumières basses invitaient à la confidence et au bien être tandis que le rouge des murs traduisait bien l'excitation des moments privilégiés. Au calme, Sasuke savourait le confort du cuir matelassé de son appui. A sa gauche, une femme se déhanchait en rythme avec la musique tournant autour de la barre émoustillant les hommes à ses pieds embellis de talons hauts. Un serpent olivâtre s'animait dans son dos, ce n'était pas un simple tatouage, il paraissait vivant au gré de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux courts violets ébouriffés ne choquaient pas avec son ensemble vert militaire qu'elle s'appliquait à abandonner.

Sasuke, légèrement intéressé, se détourna d'Anko en notant la démarche chaloupée de la servante se diriger vers lui. Karin était le seul petit bémol de cet endroit même si elle lui apportait une certaine distraction. La jeune femme à la chevelure de feu rehaussa ses lunettes encadrant ses iris noisette avant de sortir un petit carnet de commande d'un air malicieux. Son décolleté plongeant était de sortie, ce soir, dans un t-shirt sombre au nom de la boîte.

« Bonsoir, Sasuke chou, comme d'habitude, demanda-t-elle d'une voix cajoleuse.

- Whisky coca.

- Cà marche… »

Karin se donna une tape sur les fesses de manière provocante. Elle ajouta alors sensuellement près de ses lèvres.

« …Il me faudrait un beau ténébreux assez sadique pour châtier mes crimes.

- Demande à Orochimaru, rétorqua Sasuke. Il est sûrement dans tes goûts. »

Elle fit la grimace en reculant.

« Celui-ci a une petite surprise pour toi. Il se doutait que tu viendrais ce soir.

- Suis-je à ce point prévisible ?

- Tous les mardis soir, mon coco. Trois whisky coca. Tu es un homme d'habitude. Malheureusement, tu as pris la routine de m'envoyer sur les roses, pleurnicha Karin avec humour.

- C'est tellement tentant quand tu me tends la perche. »

Karin se détourna de Sasuke. Elle avait une sorte d'intuition féminine suffisamment développée pour détecter son patron.

Sasuke observa l'homme d'âge mûr glisser vers lui. Au premier coup d'œil, on classait Orochimaru dans la catégorie des excentriques. Ensuite, en plus de connaître sa marginalité, on s'apercevait de son côté lubrique. Ses longs cheveux ébène collaient à son corps épousant ses formes masculines et contrastaient avec sa peau pâle à rendre jaloux un cadavre. Ses yeux verts glauques étaient mis en valeur par du maquillage violet le faisant ressembler à une drag queen. Une boucle d'oreille pendait à son côté gauche étincelant de temps en temps.

« Sasuke kun, siffla-t-il.

- Bonsoir, maître. »

Le sourire torve d'Orochimaru fit frissonner Sasuke de dégoût même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« On ne perds pas ses bonnes manières. Très bien. »

On avait l'impression qu'il cajolait l'un de ses boas gobant une souris.

« Vous avez une surprise pour moi ?

- Karin a encore cafté…C'est vrai, un tout nouvel arrivage…une beauté rare et délicate.

- Une femme ?

- Oh, je ne te proposerais pas de l'admirer si c'était un homme, je connais tes tendances…tu ne regardes jamais du côté des mes strip-teaseurs masculins pourtant les fesses de Kiba sont à mordre.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé. Alors, cette femme ? Pas du genre d'Anko ? Même si cette vieille peau reste magnifique, je commence à connaître toutes ses astuces, et elle ne me charme plus. Je ne dirais rien en ce qui concerne Ino…

- Rien à voir, apprécie ! »

Orochimaru tapa des mains et une musique orientale démarra. Une jeune fille s'avança sur la plateforme en direction de la barre. Sasuke nota tout d'abord ses immenses yeux verts dépassant d'un voile transparent bordé d'or couvrant son visage et se chevelure. Il s'aperçut ensuite de la douceur apparente de son ventre dénudé, véritable appel à la tentation. Elle portait une tenue indienne tout en tons chauds et broderie. Il suivit avec un intérêt non feint l'évolution de la danseuse sur la piste, son souffle se coupant à chaque morceau de peau dévoilé. Il découvrit peu à peu l'ampleur de son décolleté, la rondeur de ses hanches, la finesse de ses jambes, la beauté de ses seins et l'arrondi de ses fesses.

Elle ne se servait pas encore correctement de la barre mais elle avait de quoi lui plaire ce soir.

Il applaudit quand elle eut terminé, la suivant des yeux jusqu'à sa sortie. Il finit par se tourner vers Orochimaru, vision peu ragoûtante après un tel spectacle.

« Sakura.

- Il me la faut, ce soir. »

Le jeune homme avait énoncé sa demande presque comme un caprice tout en restant ferme dans sa décision.

« Pour une fête entre amis ou un usage personnel ? De toute manière, il faut réserver à l'avance l'un de mes employés pour un strip…

- Vous m'avez mal compris, le coupa-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

- Oh ! Je vois…ce n'est pas possible.

- Avec les autres, çà l'est. J'ai vu d'autres clients...

- Oui, oui, oui…c'est vrai mais elle ne peut pas car elle ne veut pas.

- J'irais directement lui demander. Elle travaille pour vous, elle le peut. »

Orochimaru sembla jauger Sasuke un instant comme s'il évaluait la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder. Les yeux de l'Uchiha se plissèrent dénotant sa gène.

« Que cela reste à ta discrétion, elle est encore mineure. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, mécontent, avant de se mettre à bouder consciencieusement.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de me l'agiter sous le nez si on ne peut même pas toucher.

- Je te rappelle que c'est un club de strip tease, et non un lupanard,…

- Pourtant, un tête à tête avec vos danseuses est arrangeable…et ne me faîtes pas croire que c'est pour discuter… »

Orochimaru grimaça devant la perspicacité de Sasuke.

« Ce n'est pas illégal, je mets en relation deux adultes consentants. Et pour Sakura, c'est non, elle n'a pas 18 ans.

- Pourtant, elle se déshabille et elle montre ses seins.

- Elle a presque 18 ans, je lui permets de monter sur scène pour la dépanner. Elle a besoin d'argent pour ses études de médecine. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent de contrariété alors qu'Orochimaru reprenait son souffle après sa tirade précipitée.

« Je n'ai que 22 ans, ce n'est pas vraiment un détournement de mineur.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, vraiment…

- …voyez-vous qu'elle ne soit pas majeure m'excite encore plus. La jeunesse m'attire. »

Orochimaru eut une moue étonnée avant de se redresser soudainement méfiant.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi. Je croyais t'avoir dégoûté à jamais, et pourtant, tu reviens vers moi…Je ne crois pas que tu sois du genre à pardonner.

- Maître, je n'en garde aucune rancune…En parlant de cela, vous continuez ? »

Le gérant eut un rictus mauvais devant l'attitude naturelle de Sasuke.

« Intéressé ?

- Oh, oui. »

Les yeux de Sasuke étincelèrent de luxure perverse arrachant un sourire amusé à Orochimaru.

« Ah, Sasuke, reviens demain soir…je pense pouvoir satisfaire tes désirs particuliers. Je te laisse à tes occupations. »

Sasuke s'installa plus confortablement alors qu'une autre strip teaseuse faisait son entrée sur du RN'B, ne s'occupant plus du gérant. Il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il était rentré en contact avec Orochimaru. Il suivit du regard la courbe d'une hanche parfaite avec envie s'oubliant un moment dans les aguichées de la jeune femme.

« Dis, tu m'aimes ? »

Sasuke releva sa tête la sortant de son magazine. Ses paupières clignèrent devant la luminosité du petit matin qui se faufilait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il y avait un petit vent frais agréable, mais, ce qui l'était vraiment, demeurait la silhouette dorée par le soleil de l'aube. Les cheveux en épis blonds brillaient de milles petits astres minuscules tandis que la peau caramel luisait de santé. Torse nu, dans cette lumière, Naruto semblait un ange échoué sur terre qui aurait paumé ses ailes.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire doux et tendre avant de se lever pour s'approcher de son compagnon tourné vers l'extérieur. Il attrapa de ses mains fines la taille du blond tout en fourrant son nez dans son cou respirant amplement cette odeur vanillée mêlée à celle de son homme.

« Bien sûr, tu en doutes ?

- Tu n'es pas toujours là, à la maison, le soir. »

Naruto avait énoncé cette vérité avec une petite moue faisant juste une constatation.

« Je bosse, tu le sais bien. Et toi, tu n'es pas toujours là, non plus…je ne me plains pas.

- Tu regardes encore des filles, dans la rue, même quand on est ensemble... »

Naruto avait abordé le problème, le sujet qui fâchait dans leur couple et leur némésis.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bi que tu dois te méfier de tous les hommes et femmes sur lesquels je pose mon regard.

- Je suis jaloux, énonça-t-il calmement. Tu ne devrais pas regarder ailleurs.

- La beauté attire mon attention mais c'est ta compagnie qui me comble. »

Sasuke se colla plus contre le corps bronzé remontant ses mains le long du torse imberbe et musclé. Il embrassa l'épaule espérant chasser les questionnements de son homme. Naruto s'appuya contre lui cherchant le contact. Sasuke sourit dans son cou qu'il mordillait. Rien ne prouvait mieux l'attachement que l'intimité d'une étreinte.

Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, une fine silhouette fumait à l'écart de la foule qui se pressait devant l'Hebi. C'était presque un rituel.

Sasuke s'adossa contre un mur s'abîmant dans la contemplation de la fumée diaphane de sa cigarette. Ce serait pour ce soir. Enfin, il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Il avait dû supporter la présence d'Orochimaru plus qu'il ne lui semblait supportable pour parvenir à ses fins. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se déroule comme prévu. Il ne fallait pas que le vieux serpent roublard se rétracte au dernier moment.

Il jeta son mégot d'une pichenette sur le bitume avant de s'avancer dans la noirceur de la nuit à peine agrémenté d'un halo blafard de lampadaire vers son videur préféré toujours fringué avec ostentation.

« Hé, t'oses revenir le lendemain, le héla le blond.

- Je t'ai manqué, mon lapin, demanda le brun avec sarcasme.

- Bas les pattes, tapette ! Je suis hétéro, moi, à 100 %. Eh, non, m'approche pas !

- Et je fais comment, c'est étroit comme passage. Je ne peux que m'immiscer dedans.

- Mon dieu, les sous-entendus…Passe, je ne veux plus te voir. Et je t'ai à l'œil ! Ne va pas débaucher des jeunes hommes innocents.

- Un baiser suffit à faire virer sa cuti.

- Prétentieux bâtard ! Je t'ai à l'œil. »

Sasuke eut un sourire amusé en pénétrant dans la boîte de nuit, ce videur lui plaisait. Il ne fit attention à personne en rejoignant la salle de strip tease avec empressement. Il était impatient, ses mains devenaient moites tellement il était pressé de rejoindre Orochimaru. Il prit place sur l'un des sièges en cuir ne se souciant ni de son confort ni des strip teaseuses. Karin essaya de le dérider avec ses commentaires coquins mais elle n'arriva à rien. Elle le quitta en lui précisant qu'elle appelait le patron pour lui.

Sasuke regardait ses mains qu'il avait jointes devant lui agitant fébrilement ses doigts. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il lui avait fallu trois mois pour en arriver à ce stade, et il s'estimait déjà chanceux.

Orochimaru se présenta à lui, lui serrant aimablement la main, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Mes employées ne vous satisfont pas ce soir.

- Je suis venu pour du plus tendre. »

Orochimaru l'invita à le suivre. Sasuke l'accompagna s'attendant à rejoindre une porte dérobée quelque part dans un recoin de cette pièce. Ils passèrent derrière le bar, Karin se poussa pour leur faire de la place tout en préparant des cocktails. Ils allaient s'éclipser par une porte réservée au personnel quand le videur fit irruption au comptoir.

« J'ai soif, Karin !

- Mais, tu ne pouvais pas demander en bas, crétin ! Et tu n'es pas à ton poste !

- Juugo s'en occupe…allez, deux minutes, un petit gin, s'il te plaît…

- Retourne en bas, ordonna Orochimaru d'une voix glaciale.

- Oh, patron. Je suis désolé…en fait…je…hum…

- On ne boit pas pendant le service.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais rejoindre Juugo. »

Orochimaru siffla entre ses dents de mécontentement qu'il allait le virer. Sasuke n'y prêta guère attention poussant le gérant à continuer son avancée. Ils débouchèrent sur un escalier. Orochimaru l'emprunta alors que Sasuke jetait un dernier coup d'œil aux hublots de la porte apercevant le videur revenir à la charge énervant Karin.

Ils descendirent dans un silence pesant alors que l'adrénaline coulait dans les veines de Sasuke. La tension était palpable, et le jeune homme tentait de la faire baisser en se détendant un maximum. Ils arrivèrent à une porte protégée par un code secret. Orochimaru le composa rapidement mais Sasuke eut le temps de le mémoriser. Le propriétaire lui tint la porte pour lui permettre de passer. Sasuke fit tomber discrètement un papier à terre portant le numéro de code de la porte.

Les yeux de Sasuke le picotèrent un instant alors qu'il s'avançait dans une salle particulièrement enfumée. Dès qu'il put se rendre compte de visu de son environnement, il déglutit, son souffle se coupant. De jeunes enfants, en majorité des garçons, dans des tenues d'host servaient des adultes libidineux. Avec des petits nœuds autour du cou, de drôles de décorations dans les cheveux et des vêtements moulants, il semblait avoir perdu leur naïveté. Parfois, ils s'attardaient sur les genoux et entre les mains des clients. La commissure des lèvres de Sasuke tiqua malgré lui.

« Je te connais, Sasuke, tu es en colère…Tu n'apprécies pas de voir des camarades...Je sais que tu m'en veux particulièrement de t'avoir fait subir cela dans ta jeunesse. »

Les yeux froids de Sasuke se tournèrent vers Orochimaru alors qu'un sourire fin étirait sa bouche.

« Erreur d'interprétation, mon cher maître, je suis juste émoustillé.

- Heureux que tu ne m'en gardes pas rancune.

- Nullement.

- Je te laisse t'asseoir et profiter de ta soirée.

- On pourrait un peu discuter de tout ceci avant de se séparer… »

Un bruit infernal résonna dans la cage d'escalier, la plupart des clients, curieux, relevèrent le regard cherchant à déterminer l'origine de ce tintamarre. Orochimaru ne réfléchit pas, il tenta de s'enfuir mais Sasuke le retint par la manche. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Police, personne ne bouge ! Tout le monde à terre ! »

Des dizaines de flics déboulèrent dans la salle pointant leurs armes sur toute personne. Sasuke et Orochimaru se firent renverser à terre en un mouvement puis menotté.

« Allez, emmenez-moi tout ce beau monde au trou ! Et les enfants, venez par ici. »

Les mains derrière le dos liées, Sasuke poussa un soupir las alors qu'on le relevait pour l'amener en cellule.

Sasuke patientait comme il le pouvait derrière les barreaux de sa cellule. Il ne cessait de faire les cent pas attendant le bon vouloir de Naruto pour le tirer de cette mauvaise passe. En plus, il était enfermé avec Orochimaru et les autres clients. On aurait pu le mettre à part. Orochimaru ne faisait que le fixer d'un air torve comme s'il soupçonnait Sasuke d'être pour quelque chose dans cette descente policière. Bientôt, les doutes du gérant deviendraient assez tangibles pour provoquer une bagarre, et Sasuke voulait éviter tout grabuge.

Il soupira bruyamment en entendant des bruits de pas rapides qu'il reconnut aisément. Il s'approcha de la porte pour apercevoir le videur de la boîte aux lunettes de soleil se diriger vers eux. Il n'avait pas changé de vêtements restant en civil malgré son appartenance désormais certaine au corps de police avec sa plaque agrafé à la va vite sur sa chemise sombre. Tout en mâchant son chewing gum, il s'arrêta devant les barreaux.

« Alors, les pédophiles ! On va passer à l'interrogatoire…je vais vous cuisiner tout çà…miam, miam, miam…

- Vous, s'exclama Orochimaru. Je ne vous ai jamais rien montré, comment avez-vous pu savoir ? »

Orochimaru se tourna vers Sasuke avec un rictus de dégoût comme si le jeune homme était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

« Oh, là…on arrête de s'exciter ! Va falloir t'habituer au trou ! »

L'agent se tourna vers Sasuke qui avait accaparé son attention en lui tirant la manche. Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux en articulant un « fais-moi sortir ». Le sourire du blond s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'exclame très fort.

« Oh, la tarlouze essaie de m'acheter ! Ce n'est pas en vendant ton corps que tu vas t'en sortir ! Sortez-le-moi de là que je m'occupe personnellement de cet enfoiré ! »

Sasuke soupira en attrapant fort les barreaux tout en penchant la tête pour cogner son front contre le métal. Deux policiers qui riaient de tout le cinéma de leur collègue empoignèrent Sasuke pour le conduire en salle d'interrogatoire. La pièce ne comportait en tout et pour tout que deux chaises et une table, et elle était plongée dans l'obscurité.

L'ancien videur entra dans la pièce en feuilletant un dossier. Il entama desuite le vif du sujet.

« Alors, Uchiha Sasuke…C'est votre petit ami qui ne va pas être content d'être réveillé à trois heures du matin pour savoir où vous avez passé votre soirée et pour vous trouver en taule pour tentative de détournement de mineur. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant.

- J'ai mes petits secrets qui ne concernent pas mon compagnon.

- Il va pousser une gueulante.

- Ah, bon, pourquoi ? Il me pardonne tout. »

Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient d'amusement maintenant qu'il se trouvait enfin libre même s'il s'inquiétait de toute cette mise en scène par son coéquipier policier.

« Disons que j'ai visionné toutes les cassettes vidéo de la salle de strip tease où tu lorgnes de jolies demoiselles ! »

Sasuke eut un regard las alors qu'il blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« Mais Naruto !

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu as vu ton regard ! Il brillait de désir ! »

Le videur policier qui n'était autre que Naruto, le coéquipier de Sasuke, abandonna ses lunettes de soleil dévoilant des yeux azurs furieux. Sasuke tenta de se justifier.

« Elles étaient là, et j'avoue, elles me plaisaient ! Je suis un homme ! Et c'était pour les besoins de l'enquête !

- Besoin de l'enquête ! Tu n'as pas besoin de cette excuse pour te rincer l'œil.

- Mais… »

Sasuke n'eut plus que le choix de regarder Naruto babiller à toute vitesse dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en placer une.

« Ce n'est pas possible, çà. Je te lâche un petit peu la bride, et ton côté hétéro reprends le dessus…je ne sais plus quoi faire…et je deviens jaloux comme pas possible…Et je te jure qu'on ne refera pas ce genre d'infiltration ! Même si nos supérieurs nous trouvent excellents, il n'en est pas question. Je meurs à te voir déshabiller du regard des filles ! Et non, c'est non ! Plus d'infiltration où tu es hétéro…

- Parce que tu préfères que je regarde des hommes, c'est noté !

- Joue pas avec les mots…Tu sais que je suis un jaloux maladif qui a besoin d'être constamment rassuré et, toi, tu t'amuses avec ma faiblesse à toujours lorgner tout le monde devant moi…Tu m'énerves avec cette manie ! Quoi, pourquoi ce sourire !

- C'est toujours très facile de te faire marcher…

- Ne te rapproche pas…

- …Je pensais à toi. Cette étincelle dans mon regard n'est que pour toi. »

Sasuke poussa Naruto contre le mur posant son front contre celui de son vis à vis sondant son regard céruléen troublé. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de son homme avec tendresse tout en approchant doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut doux à savourer, leurs souffles chamboulés, leurs yeux émotionnés ainsi que leurs peaux légèrement échaudées.

Il fut interrompu alors qu'ils commençaient à approfondir leurs échanges par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Hé ! Les bleus, ce n'est pas le moment de roucouler ! Boucler-moi cette affaire ! Et bravo, très bonne infiltration ! On les a tous coincés. »

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sasuke et Naruto partirent dans un rire de soulagement alors que la porte se refermait d'un geste sec sur leur intimité.

Sasuke regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait enfin obtenu réparation pour ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait fait subir dans son enfance. Son visage délicat se froissa alors qu'il repensait à cette période où il était complètement soumis à ce vieux pervers mais surtout à sa merci. Il avait pu s'en sortir difficilement en s'échappant de son emprise sur sa vie quand il fut suffisamment âgé pour se prendre en main…Il avait galéré enchaînant les petits boulots où les employeurs n'hésitaient pas à engager des mineurs, mendiant des allocations et se débrouillant pour continuer ses études…Puis, il avait rencontré Naruto, son meilleur ami, puis son amant. Toujours fourrés ensemble, à s'entraider en tant qu'orphelins, ils avaient développés une complicité rare jusqu'à partager bien plus que l'amitié. C'était venu naturellement, un baiser suite à un pari en avait amené un autre puis d'autres chamboulant leurs sentiments. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Naruto gardait le silence respectant les pensées divagantes de Sasuke. Le brun ne lui avait parlé que brièvement d'Orochimaru mais suffisamment pour ouvrir une enquête quand l'Hebi avait prise de l'ampleur.

« Je suis content », avoua Sasuke.

Ses paroles résonnèrent puis se perdirent dans le bruit du moteur et de la vieille radio. Sasuke se détourna de la fenêtre pour balader ses doigts sur le cou dénudé de Naruto dans une caresse douce. Le blond pencha la tête sur cette main inquisitrice appréciant le contact. Un petit sourire éclairait le visage des deux hommes.

Naruto s'arrêta puis effectua un créneau dans la rue de leur appartement. Il était tard le soir car ils avaient tenu à terminer les interrogatoires pour expédier tout ce beau monde devant la Cour. Sasuke ouvrit la portière de manière un peu lasse avant de sortir de leur véhicule. Tout en marchant vers leur domicile, il ne cessait de regarder son ange blond. Il s'imprégnait de chacun de ses pas, du petit mouvement de sa tête pour remettre une mèche rebelle en place, du petit sourire en coin qu'il lui adressa, du ballotement de ses bras et du roulement de ses fesses exquises. Son regard s'intensifia déshabillant mentalement son homme alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de leur immeuble avec son passe. Naruto rougit un peu conscient des onyx illuminés d'écarlate qui appréciaient son corps.

A peine furent-t-ils rentrés dans leur appartement que Sasuke se jeta à l'assaut des lèvres de Naruto quémandant le passage jusqu'à sa langue joueuse. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur son corps recherchant cette proximité, cette chaleur et cette intimité propres à eux. Naruto lui attrapa les cheveux inclinant son visage pour approfondir le baiser s'intensifiant à chaque coup de langue électrique. L'Uchiha débarrassa Naruto de sa chemise la déchirant presque dans son empressement. Il se déroba aux lèvres de Naruto pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de son amant. Il titilla d'une main cajoleuse la ligne des poils pubiens blonds faisant frissonner Naruto. Il marmonna dans son cou.

« Dis, tu m'aimes ? »

Naruto eut un rire tellement joyeux que les entrailles de Sasuke s'échauffèrent à ce son empli de bonheur.

« Quoi ? Tu as un doute en ce moment même.

- C'est que tu doutes de moi alors, moi, je doute que tu m'aimes vraiment…Tu es le seul, tu le sais.

- Je suis jaloux, çà prouve que je tiens à toi. »

Naruto déposa un tendre baiser sur la nuque de Sasuke passant ses mains dans le dos du brun réveillant son désir de le posséder. Leurs yeux se croisèrent puis ils se déshabillèrent lentement prenant leur temps savourant leur étreinte d'un soir sans fin prouvant leur amour plus fort que les disputes et les doutes. Tout contre leur amant, partageant sa couche, ils éprouvaient de forts sentiments. L'acte physique chassait les ombres de leur couple. Leurs formes s'épousaient pour le plaisir d'être à nouveau réuni par le sexe. Sasuke oublia les affres de son enfance en se déhanchant en son ange blond cherchant l'exaltation du moment intense. Naruto perdit ses questionnements en croisant le regard amoureux de Sasuke tout en se tendant sous les poussées de plus en plus rudes de son amant. Tout n'était que gémissement, ravissement et frissons. Ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre dans l'orgasme, perdus dans le plaisir qui fouettait leurs veines. L'un contre l'autre, le souffle et le cœur battant, leur affection n'était que plus réelle chassant les aléas du réel pour quelques minutes d'extase dans leur paradis personnel.


	2. Je serai ta seule drogue, crétin !

**Salut à tous !**

**En ce SasuNaru Day 2011, je vous souhaite de nombreuses et agréables lectures ainsi que pleins de commentaires à tous les auteurs participants à la rébellion du yaoi.**

**Donc, sans plus tarder, la suite de « Dis, tu m'aimes ? » : « Je serais ta seule drogue, crétin ! ». Toujours en UA !**

**Avertissement : Cet os est bien plus sombre que le précédent.**

Un grand blond jouait avec les mômes de son quartier avec un ballon de foot usé. Il avait une désinvolture trompeuse, se distrayant avec aisance avec les gamins mais rappelant à l'ordre les plus excités. Energique pour courir après tout ce petit monde, et généreux par des passes maladroites ou des buts bonus, il s'amusait vraiment tout en faisant plaisir autour de lui.

C'était un jeune adulte, pas si loin de la vingtaine, pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment ordinaire ce n'était pas à cause des cicatrices en forme de moustache sur ses joues ils étaient bien rares ceux qui se souciaient des petits face à eux-mêmes dans la rue.

Il enchaîna les dribbles pour faire enrager les petits diables en s'accaparant l'accessoire de jeu. Les cris exaspérés laissèrent place à des exclamations d'admiration en peu de temps avant qu'il ne prenne congé d'un salut joyeux.

Le jeune homme dans ses converses oranges fluo délavées hâta le pas vers le bout de la rue. On ne distinguait de loin que sa carrure impressionnante dans une tenue décontractée totalement sombre avec des lignes fantaisies vermillonnes. Il tourna à peine au coin de la rue qu'on le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule avec nonchalance, et il eut un regard irrité pour le fautif fuyant la foudre. Enfoiré de ses deux ! Et puis, c'était quoi cette main basse ?

« Hé, Naruto, t'as du feu ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna avec curiosité vers une silhouette discrète appuyée contre le chambranle d'une porte à l'ombre.

« Toujours ! J'ai piqué son briquet à ce con.

Pioche de chance, j'en ai justement besoin. Tu te ramollis, franchement, t'as rien ramassé. »

Le nez du blond se fronça de contrariété avant de sortir de sa poche un portefeuille.

« Non, mais tu crois quoi ? Et, je ne partage pas », affirma Naruto d'un ton dur.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur brillèrent alors qu'il sortait de son ombre. Il était assez impressionnant par son teint laiteux, et ses yeux vert délavé. Deux points rouges marquaient son front, tranchant sur sa peau, alors qu'une cascade de cheveux opalescent reposait sur ses épaules dévoilées par une chemise violette défaite de haute qualité. Et, la coupe du jean sombre dénotait une certaine aisance.

Kimimaro avait toujours eu beaucoup de classe pour un dealer. Beaucoup trop pour un simple intermédiaire.

« Peut-être que cette rentrée d'argent soudaine s'accompagnerait de petites dépenses, fit-t-il tentateur.

Oh, tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté ça. J'ai pas envie de replonger… »

Kimimaro eut un sourire amusé avant de poser sa main sur son épaule avant d'affirmer sur le ton de la confidence.

« Tu rôdes un peu trop dans le quartier ces temps-ci. A mon avis, tu cherches quelque chose de précis. »

Naruto se mordit les lèvres avant d'appuyer son coude contre le mur.

« Ouais, j'ai vu tes gars…Et, ça me démange, sérieux, de me faire un shoot de temps en temps… T'en as sur toi ? »

Son interlocuteur eut un rire dérangeant.

« Pour un flic, tu abaisses ton froc comme une salope… »

Naruto eut un sourire complaisant en inclinant la tête. Un tic qu'il avait, il était gêné. Le dealer sortit un roulé de sa poche pour l'allumer avec le briquet dans ses paumes jointes. Il consomma à fumer, et l'odeur âcre titilla les narines du blond. Il connaissait les risques.

« Ne me fais pas croire que t'as complètement décroché, t'en as acheté à mes gars, affirma-t-il après en avoir tiré une bouffée. T'en veux ? »

Le policier se mordit les lèvres tenté avant de refuser.

« On pourrait me voir », chuchota-t-il.

Kimimaro reporta son petit plaisir à ses lèvres avant de regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux après un rictus de mépris.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire à mes poulains…

Je ne cherche pas à …

T'es un poulet, je me méfie. Surtout que tu ramènes un joli petit coq à ton appart chaque soir. Il paraît que c'est ton coéquipier et ton colocataire aussi, enfin, c'est ce que pensent tes collègues. Moi, je sais que t'es de l'autre bord, et que vous ne faîtes pas que les tâches ménagères ensembles. »

Très contrarié, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Kimimaro s'avançait sur un terrain dangereux où la pente pourrait devenir glissante pour le représentant des forces de l'ordre.

« Tu n'es pas doué pour les menaces. Ils s'en doutent tous plus ou moins.

Tu ne nies pas, t'es courageux, le complimenta-t-il.

J'ai jamais été un froussard.

C'est sûr que tu n'en es pas un. Démanteler mon réseau à toi tout seul, faut du culot.

Tu te fais des idées, j'ai besoin de tes services. J'ai une mauvaise passe.

Avec ton joli petit coq ?

Ouais, entre autre…

Ma poule, t'as toujours été doué pour mentir. Cette fois-ci, tu risques d'y perdre des plumes. Je suis sûr que t'as jamais avoué à ton commissaire tes petits plaisirs également. Tu joues gros si t'essaie de me doubler…

J'en ai rien à battre, je veux de la came. »

Kimimaro lui lança un regard de défi avant de lui tendre son pétard.

« Prouve-le ! »

L'ancien accro n'hésita pas pour accepter d'en tirer une bouffée. Il savait qu'il était tombé dans le piège les deux pieds dedans, mais il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Déterminé, il fit face au dealer avec panache, goûtant à cette drogue oubliée depuis des années. Malheureusement, son corps s'en souvenait très bien, et en redemanderait.

Naruto haït le sourire vainqueur de Kimimaro. Il s'était bien fait avoir pour paraître crédible.

Tant que cela n'allait pas plus loin qu'un peu de marijuana…

Naruto s'était penché à la fenêtre comme tous les matins pour jeter un œil sur la rue de leur appartement. Il souriait franchement, il savait que le soleil dorait sa peau d'un éclat très tentateur pour son homme avachi dans leurs draps. Et, provocateur, il faisait tout pour l'aguicher avec ses petites tactiques habituelles. Sasuke finirait par abandonner son état comateux du matin en l'apercevant illuminé de petites lumières.

Une sorte de grognement à mi-chemin entre le grizzli des montagnes canadiennes et le renne en rut des steppes russes parvint de la petite alcôve sombre où se nichait leur petit nid douillet d'amour. Sasuke était de mauvais poil depuis le début de cette affaire, et le réveil était toujours difficile comme si ses craintes se matérialisaient dans son sommeil.

Sasuke avait toujours eu peur qu'il retouche à ses saloperies.

Naruto attendit patiemment que son compagnon émerge en se remémorant cette époque maudite. Il était très jeune, il avait commencé à y toucher avant même de rencontrer Sasuke. Il faut dire qu'un orphelin solitaire et déploré était une proie tellement facile pour ces ordures.

Il traînait souvent dans la rue derrière son collège, les autres le laissaient tranquille mais c'était une erreur.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait quand on lui proposa sa première cigarette, puis son premier joint, et puis, le reste…

Il fumait déjà régulièrement quand il fit la connaissance de Sasuke au lycée.

Sasuke s'en doutait plus ou moins, il avait toujours eu le don pour flairer les embrouilles. Plus particulièrement les abus sexuels, c'était sa force. Avec Naruto, il détectait à présent les conduites addictives dès le premier signe. Et, Sasuke était doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait, donc il s'en doutait, d'où ses cauchemars…

Et, Sasuke ne disait rien sur l'affaire en cours, il évitait le sujet sauf pour demander la fin de l'enquête. Ce mutisme inhabituel semblait étrange à Naruto, il le prenait comme une permission muette de dépasser les limites, Sasuke serait toujours là pour le rattraper en cas de chute comme un filet de secours. Les mailles devenaient de plus en plus lâches.

Naruto avait découché cette nuit, pas très longtemps, juste le temps de se faire un extra dans la petite ruelle à côté de leur appartement.

Est-ce que Sasuke s'en était aperçu ? Pousserait-t-il une de ses terribles gueulantes ?

Naruto l'espérait. Sasuke avait toujours réussi à le remettre dans les bons rails.

Au lycée, il l'avait poussé à bout pour arrêter de prendre des drogues, il avait fait régulièrement un tour dans son appartement, dans son casier et même dans ses poches le matin pour jeter toutes substances illicites dans le fleuve de la ville. Les poissons avaient dû se taper un très beau trip pendant quelques semaines.

Naruto avait craqué, il avait été en état de manque et il avait même frappé Sasuke. Cet imbécile n'y connaissait rien en désintox à l'époque, heureusement, l'infirmière du lycée avait géré la crise.

Il lui avait fallu deux ans pour décrocher complètement.

Quand Asuma les avait pris à part pour leur confier cette affaire, Naruto avait accepté sans y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le regard inquiet de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres gosses tombent dans cet enfer.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de graves conséquences. C'était juste un peu d'herbe, on pouvait décrocher vite.

Une caresse sur son ventre le ramena à leur chambre. Les rideaux transparents avaient un certain charme sur cette fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

Naruto sentit un léger baiser dans son cou alors que le corps de Sasuke se pressait contre le sien. Il aimait bien quand il était aussi excité de bon matin dès le début du week-end.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Naruto soupira. Il détestait ce ton sérieux chez son copain.

« De quoi ?

La mission…

Je gère, t'inquiète. Reprends où tu en étais avant qu'on ne se dispute. »

A la tension du corps de Sasuke, Naruto comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« C'est important. Tu sais très bien que tu vas replonger si tu en prends. Je t'ai vu, t'en as fumé avec Kimimaro. »

Toutes les emmerdes venaient du fait que son amant était aussi son coéquipier dans cette histoire de came. Sasuke faisait garde-fou mais il était bien trop protecteur.

« Oui, il fallait que je donne le change. Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'embarque, je gère.

Tu es parti cette nuit. »

Sasuke était furieux au ton de sa voix.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

Tu aurais dû me réveiller, on n'aurait pas été sages. »

Naruto avait senti le soulagement de Sasuke contre lui de par son corps et son intonation. Il ne désirait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Il avait déjà pris un rendez-vous avec les médecins de leur commissariat, il n'en avait rien dit à Sasuke. Cette fois-ci, il s'en sortirait seul. Il n'imposerait pas cette épreuve à son amoureux.

Le blond soupira sous les caresses de plus en plus osées de son amant. Sasuke avait décidé de l'assaillir sur tous ses points faibles aujourd'hui. Ses mains semblaient d'humeur très coquines ce qui détendit sensiblement Naruto. Et, l'oreille très sensible du policier était conquise par des dents inquisitrices tout à fait exquises.

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à son beau ténébreux. Il l'embrassa avec passion, jouant avec sa langue, rapprochant leurs bassins d'une poigne impatiente et se coulant dans son corps. Il avait vraiment envie de faire l'amour pour oublier toute cette histoire.

Sasuke le fit basculer sur leur lit avec un empressement non dissimulé. Naruto ria, puis il sourit en remarquant l'étincelle d'amour dans les yeux de son amant qui le surplombait.

« Je serais ta seule drogue, crétin. »

Naruto eut un sourire gêné devant la perspicacité de son homme qui s'allongea sur lui pour s'approprier son corps. Il oublia vite cet instant de malaise en s'alanguissant sous la bouche experte de son compagnon. Il y avait plus d'un plaisir dans cette vie, mais celui que lui procurait Sasuke régulièrement le submergeait toujours par ses sensations. Et, il était comblé de bonheur alors ce n'était pas un vulgaire petit joint qui allait le briser.

Naruto croyait naïvement que cette affaire serait bouclée rapidement. Kimimaro n'était qu'un petit dealer avec un réseau réduit, ce serait vite réglé. Naruto avait découvert l'envers du décor, et la petite affaire de quartier s'était transformé en enjeu de taille. Monsieur Kimimaro fricotait avec les hautes sphères d'après Tayuya, sa convoyeuse, confidente et petite amie. Plusieurs indices laissaient à penser que Kimimaro avait des contacts intéressants. La descente de police prévue dans son QG un mois auparavant avait été reportée jusqu'à ce que Naruto tire cette histoire au clair.

La mission d'infiltration se révélait alors beaucoup plus corsée et plus risquée. Et ses supérieurs lui mettaient la pression.

Sasuke était nerveux sur le terrain, à la maison, tout le temps.

Rien n'allait plus.

Surtout devant ce rail de coke.

« Alors, Naruto, t'es pas cap de te l'enfiler ? Tu veux faire partie de la maison, oui ou non ? »

Sa tête était déjà cotonneuse à cause des autres substances illicites qu'il s'était enfilé durant la matinée. Il fallait coincer ses salauds, il serait plus fort qu'eux.

Naruto se pencha pour sniffer, et se fit le rail. Il se releva en époussetant son nez, puis il sombra sur le canapé du QG. Il se raccrochait à Sasuke qui l'attendait dehors, il pouvait l'appeler à tout moment pour le sauver. Il serait plus fort, il ne dirait rien sur sa mission et il leur soutirerait des informations.

Une dispute.

C'était parti d'un rien, le sel ou le pommeau de douche cassé, il ne savait plus. C'était sans importance.

Ils avaient haussé le ton, ils en étaient venus aux mains, ce fut violent. Et, Naruto avait eu le dessus à cause de l'adrénaline, de ses sens en folie et de sa force décuplée par les drogues.

Nez cassé, hématomes en tout genre, côtes fêlées, une semaine d'hôpital pour Sasuke.

Naruto avait peur de lui-même, mais plus encore, du sale type qui rôdait autour de la chambre de son copain bien amoché et incapable de se défendre.

Et, Naruto n'avait pas la moindre piste sur les fournisseurs de Kimimaro pour le moment. Le commissaire ferma les yeux sur l'incident. Tout comme Sasuke, il semblait à bout et craintif. Sasuke était patient, il attendrait la fin de l'enquête.

Un soir, la bande à Kimimaro avait traîné dans le coin de leur appartement. Et, les graffitis sur le mur de leur habitat les avaient frappés par leur caractère homophobe tout en annonçant à tout leur quartier qu'ils étaient des flics. Joyeuse propagande.

Sasuke ne dit rien, et l'épaula.

Le cauchemar prit fin quand Naruto eut enfin vent de ce que cachait Kimimaro.

Dans un délire opiacé, le dealer lui avoua que c'était une vengeance personnelle contre Sasuke pour avoir coffré Orochimaru l'année dernière. Le tout, en riant.

Il n'y avait rien de plus doux que de faire sombrer son compagnon et coéquipier qui aurait lui-aussi eu un rôle dans l'emprisonnement du maquereau pédophile.

Naruto eut un rire nerveux.

Apparemment, Orochimaru tirait les ficelles depuis sa cellule.

Naruto se sentait fait comme un rat ayant plongé la tête la première dans un piège sordide. Il était complètement shooté au milieu des amis de Kimimaro, sans défense, ils allaient le tuer pour noyer Sasuke dans la douleur.

Quand il sentit les ombres des autres se rapprocher, il détourna la tête alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. Il connaissait la douleur des passages à tabac, ce serait son tour.

Ils auraient mieux fait de le tuer parce que, quand Sasuke débarqua, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne leur fit pas de cadeaux.

Heureusement, l'unité d'intervention le calma quand il découvrit Naruto dans cet état. Tout ce joli petit monde se retrouva au poste, et ils rejoignirent rapidement leur maître en prison. Tout finit mal pour tout le monde, voilà à quoi menait la vengeance.

Naruto allait mieux depuis que Sasuke avait repris les choses en main. Son compagnon le soignait avec beaucoup de dévotion et de patience, et il l'aidait à échapper à l'emprise de tout ce qu'il avait pris au cours de ces derniers mois. Il ne l'inquiétait même pas avec les rumeurs au bureau sur leur couple.

Il y aurait toujours cette belle lumière inondant leur chambre, le matin.

Et, Sasuke redevenait sa seule drogue à son crétin.

Tout irait bien.

**Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop le moral dans les chaussettes après cet os. Je suis en pleine guerre des mots avec d'autres auteurs donc, je vais énormément produire dans les deux mois. Donc, pour ceux et celles qui me suivent régulièrement, vous aurez de la lecture. **

**Vers fin octobre, je ferais un post groupé de mes drabbles stockés sur mon LJ. **

**Bonne lecture estivale !**


End file.
